


Children

by Naaklasolus



Series: Tales of Earth-48 [8]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: All she wanted was her children.





	1. Jigsaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The domestic life of an insomniac cop and an unlucky psychic.

**_Los Angeles, 2016. 03:15 AM._ **

 

Jude rubbed his forehead as he stared down at the tablet on the table, looking over the lab results of his case. "Start talking, Judas. I know something's bugging ya." Jude jumped slightly as his boyfriend dropped onto the chair next to him with a glass of water, looking at him wearily as he raised his feet onto Jude's lap, not allowing him to move. "Tryin' to be a supportive here.".

"I...don't feel whole." Jude says after a moment after the slightly younger man decided to take a slow, slurpping sip of his water just to annoy Jude into talking. 

"Ya don't look whole either." Rob points out as his dark eyes studied him, the benefits of dating a psychic who's expertise is in the unexplained. Jude could be blunt with him about the weird without fearing that Rob would call him crazy like his parents an the shrinks did when he was a kid, the younger man just usually tend to wait until Jude was comfortable to discuss something like that.  "I mean, most souls I see are somewhat dim. And those that are rescurrected are often damaged but yours....".

"Rob?" Jude asks after a moment, looking at psychic in concern.

Rob shook his head. "Sorry, it's....I never seen one like yours before. Hell, I haven't noticed it until now even." Rob sipped his water thoughtfully then set the glass down, rubbing his eyes. "Your soul is like a jigsaw puzzle. Like somebody shattered it and tried to piece it back together and it's nearly blinding too.".

Jude shifted in his seat, thinking that bit over as he shut off the tablet as he felt a very sudden ache in his back, right between his shoulder blades. "It's never easy with us, is it?".

Rob slipped his feet off of Jude's lap and moved to stand. "Maybe that's why we're together, yeah? The Universe took pity on our poor, unfortunate souls.".

Jude couldn't help but laugh at Rob's singsong voice as he stood, walking over to the other man to grab him and pull him into a kiss.

He'd only met Rob's siblings once, but it was quite a evident that they were all dorks. 

 


	2. Equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When checking on his young ward, the Spectre experiences something unknown to him.

**_Los Angeles, 2016. 03:30_ **

 

Spectre quietly loomed over the sleeping child, recalling Jim's confession the day before about being guilty of killing a Satanist for taking young brides. It was something that Spectre was a bit surprised by but had none the less said that he would've done the same. Phillip was only four yet has already experienced what the world has to offer, has had his sister who was only nine.

It...brings back memories of childish laughter, of a beautiful city, and of thousands singing in perfect harmony. But it also brings back memories of one equal to him screaming in agony, of his own agony, of a battlefield in flames. 

 _"Whoa..."_ A voice echoes within the shared mindscape he shares with his host, he could sense the man's horror. 

And just like, the memories fade back into nothing.

_"What the hell was that?"._

He didn't know, in all honesty. The Spectre allowed his form to switch to that to Jim Corrigan, allowing the man to take over for now.

 _"I....do not know, Jim."_ Spectre responds as he observed Jim tuck his son in a bit more.  _"It has been happening more frequently the last few days."._

Jim quietly walked out of the room after checking around for any monsters -- a nervous habit that he had developed from his experiences with John Constantine -- before leaving the room to walk into the living room where Kent was watching a fantasy movie, laughing at it. "Kent, I think I may take up your offer on the lore research.".

Kent gave a noncommittal look before pausing the movie.

Althought the Spectre often did not care for the family of any host, he would admit that he was rather fond of Jim's.


	3. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel looks back on his mistakes.

He wasn't quite sure how it happened but here he was at in Luci's penthouse -- at exactly three in the morning -- being used as a pillow by a slumbering Lucifer, not that he minded of course. It was a sign that Lucifer was starting to forgive, to accept him as family again.

All his siblings tend to this to him when they were fledglings, he had been their protecter. Aside from being Father's top advisor, it had been his duty to protect them and guide them when Father was unable to, Mother had told him as such eons ago. It was something that he had failed to do.

He still vividly recalled Michael's heartwrenching sob in the aftermath of banishing Lucifer; Zadkiel's burning gaze of resentment when he was banished for refusing to choose; the horryifing screams of agony when Raguel's Grace was torn apart; Azriel and Ralphael's descent in apathy; Cassiel's muteness; Azrael's distance; and ultimately Lucifer's fall and so on.

He had failed them each.

Zadkiel was a wanderer now, a stranger to all and a phantom amongst the crowds. 

Cassiel still kept to his library and refused to allow him entry while Raphael kept to his healing halls, rarely saying a word to him.

Raguel was slowly becoming whole again, and he knew that his brother was scared by each life he lived. 

Azrael kept her distance and with her servants. From what he knew, Azriel and Zadkiel were the only ones who dealt with her on a regular basis.

But what had stung the most was the shared hostility that the twins carried for him. Like he was going to fail them again.

"You're thinking rather loudly, Amenadiel." The angel looked up as he heard a familiar voice to find a man across from him, garbed in a similar business suit was Luci's with one of Father's amulets and a fendora on his lap to reveal dark hair and eyes. "I have told you numerous times that you need to forgive yourself. Guilt is unhealthy.".

Lucifer stirred a bit, but didn't awaken as Amenadiel gently strucked his dark curls. "After what happened to you and the rest of our siblings?".

Zadkiel sighed, slipping a business card out of his pocket and reaching out to offer it to Amenadiel who accepted it.

"Dark times are ahead, brother. It would be wise to expand your allies.".

Amenadiel looked down at the card which read:

 

_Robert E. Constantine_

_Psychic, Master of the Mystic Arts, Private Investigator_

 

There was also a number to call, when he looked back up, Zadkiel had vanished as quickly as he appeared.

 


	4. Mother Dearest

Charlotte knew all her children's names and unique characteristics by heart. Lucifer and Michael were identical twins in every ense but their personalities had unique quirks, Lucifer was always more talkative then his twin who was so quiet. Michael was more impulsive then Lucifer while Lucifer was the negotiator, she used to joke with her Husband that Lucifer was eighty percent of Michael's impulse control.

Azrael had always been a little daddy's girl, often following her father around and had been very tomboyish, often wrestling with Michael or Gadreel. Or she was assisting Cassiel and Raziel in trying to sort through their Father's cryptic tablets and scrolls. 

As for Raziel and Cassiel, they were twins as well. She never could understand those two but they still had their unique quirks. Raziel loved to speak in riddles while Cassiel was a bit obessessive about organizing. She recalled how often Uriel was driven mad by their behavior.

Zadkiel and Ralphael had always been her most soft-spoken and compassionate children, as well as being far too trusting which was something she regretted taking advantage of.  They both were beloved by their younger siblings, and she knew full well that Raziel got his riddle-speaking love from Zadkiel; the young Angel of Mercy had constantly tried to encourage his siblings to attempt things like that.

Azriel had always been more standoffish then his siblings, which lead to Raguel or Zadkiel getting between him and whoever manage to bring upon Azriel's wraith. She still didnt understand how he was so standoffish. Then there was Raguel, he wasn't as bad as Azriel but he still hated being kept in the dark about anything. 

And then there was Castiel. And Amenadiel. And so many others.

She missed her children dearly, even if some might hate her. She had failed to be a proper mother to them, and once her Husband was dealt with, she would fix that.

 

* * *

 

Within some park somewhere, a simple stranger was seated on a bench and quietly feeding the resident pigeons some bread crumbs while a rather scruffy looking man sat beside him and watched.

"Forgive my bluntness, but I think I may wish to solely work on the situation with the Rising Darkness instead of your martial issues." The stranger says thoughtfully as memories of an older time began to surface. "Besides, I am merely a messenger. And this hardly counts as something for my direct involvement, and You have quite a bit to make up for asides from the Snake.".

"Please don't call your Mother that." The other man says wearily, giving him a slightly stern look which caused the stranger to look back at the pigeons.

"I merely speak the truth. And You know I resent her for what she's done to us." The stranger states, referring to the rest of his kind, as he leaned back slightly. "Which is why I'd prefer not to involve myself, a biased view will only lead to more trouble. And even Constantine is more enjoyable company then Mother.".

The other man nod slightly. "I know, Zadkiel, believe me, I do. But that's why I'm having you assist Amenadiel and Lucifer, they're blinded by their love for your Mother." The man sighed. 

Zadkiel looked back at him with white, void-like eyes. "Or maybe they can see clearly. Love can be quite powerful.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! :)
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Before the New 52, there was a lot of speculation about Phantom Stranger's origin and one was of him being a fallen angel -- which I decided to add into this, as well as a slight mix of his new 52 origin. So, voila! Zadkiel; Archangel of freedom, benevolence and mercy. Plus, I'm kinda seeing Michael Weatherly as Phantom Stranger. And Rob Benedict as God.
> 
> \- Raguel's origin for this is kinda inspired by Anna's from SPN. 
> 
> \- And yes, I might do an origin story for Spectre eventually. Same with Phantom Stranger. 
> 
> \- Added in Marilyn because reasons that are my own. I like the idea of Jim being a protective father.
> 
> -Writing for live-action stuff is quite weird, compared to animation, if you catch my drift.


End file.
